Stuck in the Middle
by Nu-Yo-RiCaNT.T
Summary: Sasha was usually on her mothers Stormy side, Darcelia, was usually on her mother Darcy side and Zoë was usually on her mother Icy side. And Me well I'm on nobody's side I just lay on the couch and watch as my whole family bickers and yelling at each other day in and day out. ( I'm Trixy daughter of icy the youngest 10)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Forget me not.**

Icy- Get you A** over here and come support me! Trixy- No, I've been standing by for years watching you six fight day in and day out, and its gonna stay that way I'm not going to be in something that doesn't even involve me. Shoot, you guys don't even know what you've been fighting about all you know is that one of you always has to be right. What happened to the family who like each other, who had family time , who helped cook dinner, **who** **didn't forget there kids at SCHOOL!** What happened to that family well clearly it crashed and burned because now all we have is a family who all they do is fight and scream and yell and bicker and throw things at each other. Who they forget there kids at school and they have to walk 2 miles home. Who forget to cook dinner cause there fighting and the kids don't eat! Who don't even notice that one of there daughters is getting bullied and pushed around at school and has to come home to a fighting family who doesn't even know what there fighting about! (cry's) (looks at her sister) and all you 3 can think about is how one of your mothers has to be right and you don't even know what's going on. (looks at everyone ) So, excuse me if I can't have a voice for MYSELF the only one who actually cares about this family. Darcy- Trixy….? Trixy- No, I don't want no sob story now. Cause I bet if I didn't say anything everybody still be here bickering at each other I don't want to hear it I just wanted to shed some light on what was happening. Iriania – and! Who says you have any opinion in this ? Like you said all you do is watch us so whos says you have anything to do with this.? Girls- Yeah?

Trix- (slap girls in back of heads except for Trixy) Girls- Ow! Icy- (moves past Iriania to Trixy) Iriania- huh? ergg. Hmmp. Trixy- huh? (sees her mother comes closer to her) (looks down at floor figuring she's probably gonna get slapped for speaking out of line.)


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorry

Chapter two: I'm Sorry

Icy- ( bended down to Trixy when she got to her, and put her hand out and touch her left cheek and brings Trixy face to look at hers.) Trixy-( flinched a little but saw it wasn't a slap and looked at her ) I'm sooty I snapped. Icy- Trixy, why didn't you say something before this? Trixy- I don't know. Icy- Now, me and you both know that's a lie. Tell me. Why didn't you say something? Trixy- ( cry's a little). I don't know. I didn't want you to get mad at me so I kept my mouth shut. I hate it when your mad at me, So I left it alone. Icy- Trixy. Come one your better then that. Why would I be mad at you? We all know its true, you just brought it to our attention. Trixy, I love you guys so much. There is nothing that would ever make me so mad to stop doing that. Trixy- (hugs her tight) I love you too, mom. Icy-( hugs her tight) My Little snow Princess. Trixy- ( lets go) ( kisses icy cheek) then ( wipes her tears ) Icy-( smiles, kisses Trixy cheek) (stands up) ( looks at Darcy, and stormy) So, who wants what for dinner? Darcy- How bout we let Trixy pick? Stormy- Yeah? Trixy-( eyes widens) I don't know. I don't care what we have. They can pick. Icy- ( picks her up, Trixy head on her shoulder) Yes. But, what do you want? Trixy- Um…? ( thinks for a while) Pizza! Icy- Well. Pizza it is. Stormy- Yes! Pizza. Darcy- I'll get the phone. Trixy- (then saw Iriania go up stairs) (but then looked at her aunt Darcy and though about what she said to her and she was sorry) Mom. Can you… Icy- hm? Mhm. (put her down) Darcy-( was about to go get the phone when she felt some one grab her hand, she turned around) huh? Trixy-Auntie. Darcy- huh? Yes, Trixy? (squatting down to her) Trixy- (hugged her around the neck) I'm sorry what I said to you earlier I didn't mean to snap at you auntie. Darcy- (hugs her lightly back, then pulls her off to look at her ) Trixy, I know you are and I know you didn't mean too. But you did so with a purpose to get our attention on what we were doing, and now we see what we were doing. We should be the ones sorry. So don't worry about me, you know I'm tough It doesn't matter what if you snapped at me on peoples or not you know I don't care about that. Hmm? Trixy- Yes. I know auntie. And you are tough, you one really tough cookie. (smiles) Darcy- (does a small laugh) Thank you Trixy. Trixy- (hugs her, then lets go) Love you auntie. Darcy-(smiles) I love you too Trixy. Trixy-(smiles, then runs upstairs to Iriania's room) Iriania? Iriania-What? Trixy-Whats wrong? Iriania-I hope you happy now? (looks up at Trixy) Trixy-What? What are you talking about? Iriania-You! I hope you f*** happy now. Trixy-W..what did I do? Iriania- You got every one on your little guilt trick. You know d*** well what we were fighting about, and you start it every time. Trixy-That's not true! Iriania-Yes it is, and you know it. You have everyone on yourside now. Plus, everyone know you just want mom to yourself you always do. You spend so much time with her its like I'm not here. Trixy-THAT IS NOT TRUE! You know darn well that you always get mom that's why I'm left in the shadows cause every time I try to get her you go and take her away from me. I Never get any time with her! Your only mad because you finally realized you 6 were fighting for no d*** reason and I said something! That's why your mad cause you think moms not going to spend time with you anymore. That's not true. Im not taking her away from you I would never do that! Iriania were sisters if you want her then fine, I'm not going to stop you but ask you self which do you care about more her or entertaining YOURSELF! Iriania-Shut up Trixy! Trixy-Why? Cause you know you want to take her away from me so you can be entertained for your selfish needs. Iriania-No! Cause, you know that's all a lie! You always get her! You get to do everything with her! Just cause you the youngest! Ask Sasha and Darcelia they'll say the same thing you do it to every body! And I get left in the shadows! Trixy-STOP! (crying now) That isn't true you always get her why do you think I finally said something I'm tired of all the fighting and unagreeing and you always getting your way. I have a hard enough time getting bullied by you and your little posy why do you have to keep doing this to me at home too? Why do you hate me? None of that is true and you know it. You get everything you want at anytime and you have my own cousins doing the same thing to there moms too! Your just blaming my for everything like its my fault ITS NOT! Iriania-Lier! Trixy-Stop! Stop it! (crying hardest) (Runs to room past her cousins, locks door and goes to dark corner and cry's hard) Iriania-(goes out to hall) You're a lier Trixy and you know it! Cousins- Trixy! (turn to Iriania) What the heck?! Sasha-Your trying to blame this on us too? Darcelia-Yeah, you're the lier trixy's done none of that. She's helped bring us back together all you care about is yourself like she said! Iriania- Nuh uh! Both-Yu huh! (run downstairs to there moms) Mom! Trix- huh? (coming out of the kitchen hearing nothing of the conversation the girls just had.) Darcy- (went and picked Darrella up) What is it? Darcelia-Iriania just finished fighting with Trixy. She lied to her. Sasha-Yeah, she kept going on and on about how everything was her fault. Dacelia- And that to hope she was happy cause she said Trixy was taking auntie away from her like always. Sasha-Which isn't true. Darcelia-She said that Trixy always gets her mom and that she never gets tome with her. Which isn't true because Iriania is always spending time with her. Sasha- and Trixy was crying saying that none of that was true. That's Iriania always got the time that's why she finally came up today and said what she said to bring us back together. And Iriania said that what she was saying was all I lie and that's when Trixy got fed up. Darcelia- and said that she'd never want to take her mom away from her and if that's what she thought she was doing then fine shed let her have all the time in the world with her but to ask herself which she thought was more important auntie or her own selfish needs.? Sasha- and then Iriania still went on about how everything was her fault. And she even tried blaming us saying that we would say the same thing. Which isn't true because Iriania only cares about her self. That's why she bullies Trixy at school. (realizes what she just said puts hand over mouth) Trix-Wait,, WHAT! Stormy -what'd you just say? Sasha-nothing. Stormy -Sasha…. (she said demanding)). I said that's why Iriania and her friends bully her at school. Icy-I've heard enough. IRIANIA CRYSTALISM TRIX! Get Down Here now! "Iriania was fighting with Trixy in Trixy room yelling at her ignoring her mothers cry" Icy-Iriania! Ugg know what. (and she flew upstairs to where she heard the yelling ) Darcy( put darcelia down and followed icy, knowing she would need back up) Trixy- (crying so hard she was hiccupping and couldn't breathe) Stop it! Stop it!( she cried out while she was being screamed at while sitting in the dark corner crying) Iriania-( in front of her gets grabbed by her waist by icy pulling her back) Icy-(takes her to Iriaina's room and starts yelling at her). Darcy- (grabs Trixy picking her up off ground, hugs her starts rocking her up and down to make her calm down while walking out of room into hallway walks downstairs).

Darcy-Shush… Shush…. Its Okay Trixy. Its Okay. (rocks her) Come on calm down. ( hugs her softly still rocking her) Shush… Aunties gotcha. Shush…. Its Okay. Trixy-(cry's hard but hiccupping stops) (cry's, leans on darcy's chest while arms around her neck) Auntie..(cry's) Darcy- Yes… Its Auntie.. Shush… Come on calm down its okay. Trixy-No Its Not! (she let go, teleported to her mom in her arms hugging Icy around the neck) Icy-(in the middle of yelling with Iriania, feels Trixy on her, hugs her then try's to pull her off fails to) Trixy I'm trying to talk to your sister please go back with you aunts . Trixy-(nods no , keeps hugging her.) Icy-Trixy.( raises voice) Please. Trixy-(powt's angry, fly's into hallway to her room, shuts and locks it then slides down it back to door, cry's into her knees) Icy- (finish's yelling at Iriania)

Next up chapter 3 The normal day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Normal Day:

 _Trixy:_

 _Flashback-_

 _I bent down and cried in my knees. Aunt Darcy was still in my room. I had forgotten, she comes over to me and bends down. She hugs me to her chest tightly. I cried for a while in her chest, but after some I got tired and fell asleep in her lap. She put me to bed, and I remember waking up some after mom kissed and told me good night then feel right back to bed._

 _-End Of Flash back_

 _I woke up the next Morning and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I then went to my closet and pulled out a white dress that mom got me for my tenth birthday last year, and a pair of white flats. I get dressed making sure to put on shorts underneath because the boys at school, and some girls are nasty and like to trip girls when there wearing dresses. So, I put on some short, my dress, and flats. When there was a knock on the door. "Trixy are you up?" - Aunt Darcy Yes, you can come in. I say while "trying" to braid my hair. Aunt Darcy comes in. "Trixy, your mother said breakfast is ready, and you got to hurry you know the others will leave without you." That's fine they can go. I don't care. I'll be down in a minute. Then I throw my hair to the side cause I couldn't get it. I can never get it, that's right I said it I can't do a braid. Aunt Darcy comes behind me, and starts braiding my hair. Ugg, Auntie leave it. "Too late it's already done." She finish's. Ugg, you know I hate that. "Yes, I do, but you need to stop being so stubborn about it. You know I'm just helping." Fine. Fine. I grab my bag for school and a jacket, and leave heading down stairs to the kitchen. I put my stuff on a chair. Morning Momma. **"Hey baby." -(Icy) Mom** She serves me my breakfast, and I sit down, and eat. "You know she's acting more and more like you Icy." **"Is that a bad thing?"** Is that a bad thing? My mom, and I both say at the same time. I laugh. She smiles. Aunt Darcy shakes her head. Poor Auntie. I put my dish in the sink. "Yes. Poor. Poor Auntie. She's in house with crazy people." Well, crazy is the best kind of love auntie. I hug her, and kiss her cheek. I go to Mom and hug her and kiss her cheek. Bye. "Bye Trixy." **"Bye Baby."** I grab my jacket put it on, and put my bag on. Mom did Iriania leave? **"Yes, her friend picked her up."** Okay. I saw my mom's face she was still pretty upset about yesterday, I ran up and hugged her around the neck tight. I have your old phone. I'll call you if anything. **"Okay."** Love You. **"Love you too. Now go before your late."** I kiss her cheek, and let go, and run out. Bye Auntie! "Bye Muchkin!" Aunt Stormy comes upstairs from the basement where her room is just as I open the door. "Bye Kiddo!" Bye Aunt Stormy! I close the door, and start jogging my way to school. Half way there I walk. _

_School:_

 ** _Trixy!_** _I hear my friends yell from the school gates as I get there. Hey Guys! **"How was yesterday?"- Marcy "Yeah, anything new?"- Alex "How's your Aunts?"- Cora** I breathed: Not Good. No. And, Fine, but I don't feel like talking about it. So let's get to class. " **Okay, Trixy**." We went inside, and went to first period. Since we share 2 out of four classes. It was Okay for a Math class, then second period is was also Okay for a Studies Class. The bell rang; *Ring, Ring* I packed up my stuff, and left with my friends to lunch. Me, Marcy, Nina, and Cora sat at our table eating lunch when we saw Iriania and her older friends( Posy) coming towards us. **"Uh oh." "Trixy, there coming." "Trixy, what do we do?"** Stand your ground. **"Trixy..." "Huh! There here."** Movimiento! "Sorry, Trixy!" "Going! Going!" "Sorry T." " They all get up fast, and move apart to a different table." I stay and move my left arm on the table, my palm on my left cheek. My head is turned away pretending I don't see them, and I continue eating lunch. I hear them approach the table, I eat. I hear some of them clear there throats. I turn my head and look. "Did you not hear me? I said Move!" "Yeah are you death?" I turn my head to go back to eat. Your welcomed to sit around me. I'm not moving. Suddenly, I hear some of them walk and put there tray down three in front sit down, two on each side of me put there trays down, but never sit down then I feel two people grab each side of my arms and pull me backwards out my seat. AH! I stand on my feet, while the two older girls hold my arms the face me towards someone. I pull my arms back, and look at them as they give me a look. What. You got me out back off. The girls just do a sarcastic chuckle and walk away to sit down. I turn my head from watching them, and look at the someone, Iriania. WHAT. I turn away from her and grab my lunch tray and throw it out. I come back grab my bag, and pass Iriania bumping her shoulder as I pass by. I look at my friends for a second, and jog out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom and pull out moms old phone. I look through the contacts and find Grand-Mother (Icy's Mom). I tap it, calling the number. It dials: [Hello?] {Grandma... }[Trixy, sweetheart is that you? Aren't you in school? What's wrong?] {Yes. Yes, but I'm not feeling well, and momma's at work can you come pick me up?} [Actually, you mothers home. She told me she was going to stay home just incase you called, and she needed some sleep she was up all last night talking to me about yesterday.] *There was silence on the phone.* [Trixy?] {Please.} *There was silence again* [Alright, Fine. I'll come check you out, but as soon as Schools out so are you got it. I'll just let you mother know later where you were for the absent classes.] {Okay.} [Alright. Give me a few minutes. I'll be there soon.] {Okay. Thank You, Love You Grandma.} [Love you too Angel. See you in a bit. Bye.] {Bye.} *We both Hang-up* I get up off the bathroom floor, and go to third period. I walk in. Miss. Silver. "Huh?! Trixy! I didn't even hear you come in. What's up? Class doesn't start for another 25 minutes..." Yeah. I didn't feel like eating. I'm not feeling well. I'm getting checked out in a few minutes. Can I have today's work? She does a imaginary shocked face. "Wow, my star student is not going to class today. Mrs. Winter will be disappointed her star student won't be in class either today." Just not feeling well that's all. I'll try to be here tomorrow. "Well, I hope you feel better, and I hope you and your sister sort things out. " My head shot up, and I looked at her." H-How did you know? (She smiles, and stands up from her chair.) "Trixy you seem to forget that though I am your teacher. I am a witch, just like you.(" She teleports behind me.) huh?! I turn around. " So, with that I can read minds, and your mom told me, to make sure you two don't get into any fights during school." Oh. I look back down. "Trixy." (She bends down to my level, and lifts up my head to look at her.) "Just because people say something, doesn't mean it's true. Your sister might have just been mad, and said stuff just to say it. Doesn't mean you have to believe anything she said." I don't. I just- I move my head, and look down. "Trixy, don't you lie to me. You know most of the stuff she said wasn't true, so stop believing it."- Miss. Silver! Is Trixy Trix there with you?! - "Yes, she is!" - Can you sent her the office for check out, please?- "She's on her way!" - Thank you!- I look up at her, she looks at me. "One thing before you go, don't hold all that stuff in. Trust me I know, you don't want to. If you have to tell your sister how you feel, or your Mother, don't hold all that in pretending everything's okay. You need to say something. Okay?" Okay..I tippy toe, and hug her around the neck, and she hugs back. "Alright, get going. There waiting." Oh, yeah! Okay. I let go, and run to the door outline. Bye, Miss. Silver! "Bye Trixy, be safe! I run out, and to the front office. I stop once I get close, and open the door slowly, and walk inside. Revealing Grand-Mother, I smile, and run up to her, and she picks me up, and I hang on her shoulder, while my legs around half her hip. I hug her around the neck, then she looks at Francine (The front desk lady), and finish's signing the check out paper. "Alrighty, you ready Angel?" I nod, and put my head on her shoulder. [Alright, your set, bye Trixy.] Bye Francine. Grand-Mother, and I leave, and go to her black BMW, and she takes me to her house, the drive there is mostly silent other then her looking at me with the corner of her eyes trying to figure out what's wrong. We get to her house, and she picks me up out the car, I don't know why, but when we get inside the house she puts me down, and I run to Grand-ma (Darcy's Mom) Grand-ma! She picks me up high in the air, and then put me back low, and I hug her around the neck. "Hey little munchkin." Then she pulls back. "Wait, aren't you suppose to be in school?" I smile, and giggle. "Oh, I see-(She starts out calm.)-YOUR TRYING TO GET US KILLED! (She shakes me, then stops.) I laugh. (Grand-Mother laughs.) "Calm down Diania I'm about to let Icy know." No... "yes." No...You said later. "Well, I change my mind." But- "Trixy, enough. I'm on the phone hush." *HUFF* I huff really big. (Grand-Mother gives me a look with her eyes just as Momma answers.) I look at Grand-ma. I'm hungry. "Of course you are, come on." Grand-ma, and I go to the kitchen, and get something to eat. Me and her are eating when Grand-Mother comes with the phone on speaker: I have too much on my plate already, the last thing I need is Trixy being a troublemaker too, so that means I don't need anybody catching attitudes over withier or not she's getting in trouble because she's Grand-Mother's house. At this point I don't care, and that doesn't mean for you to start skipping school like Iriania, pretending your sister to see Grand-ma.- But I- "Trixy, I'm just making an example. I'm not talking about today. I know what today was about, and it's fine. I'm just saying period, don't start skipping, your sister thinks she's smarter than me, that I don't know she's been doing stuff she ain't suppose to do because she got older friends. I don't need you turning out like that too. I already going to set Iriania straight today. That's why I'm having you stay over there tonight since tomorrows Saturday. I'll pick you up in the Morning cause I know I told you we were going on the trip since you guys have vacation, and were still going. Your cousin's are going to a sleep over so there fine. So, don't be catching attitudes or get into any trouble, or I'll set you straight too before we leave tomorrow. Is that understood?" Yes, Mom. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Trixy. Love you." Nah uh, I call you later! To say good night! (She chuckles.) "Yes, Okay, I'll call you later to say good night. Alright, I got to go, start preparing dinner. See you later Princess, love you." Love you to Momma! See you later! "Alright, Mom. I'll call you again later. Love You Aunties. Bye!" _**BYE! Love You Icy!( All Ex Me) -Hangs Up-** _I get up from table, and put my dish of finished food in sink, and run to living room. G-ma!( Stormy's Mom) She picks me up, and throws me in the air, and catch's me. "My Little Mer-Witch!" I giggle. My G-ma. I hug her around the neck. She does back, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I giggle. G-ma...What 'cha doing? "Me. Me? What was I doing?...Oh yeah!"_


End file.
